Imaginary
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: *Contains bits of Cursed Child spoilers* One event will change the courses of both Teddy Lupin's and Delphi Riddle's whole lives: friendship.
1. Diagon Alley

**Written for BootCamp OTP**

 **Word count: 3,951**

* * *

Seven-year-old Teddy Lupin tightly held onto his grandmother's hand as they walked along the sides of Diagon Alley. He had no intentions of being lost in the crowd again, after almost being stampeded by loud, rude adults. They were heading to Whizz Hard Books to buy books on children books. Grandma Andi thought that Victoire Weasley would enjoy a good book, even though Teddy had told her over and over again that Victoire was more of a doll kind of girl.

Even though they were moving very quickly, Teddy was still able to get glimpses of the shops. He was familiar with the Quidditch shop, the ice cream parlor, and in the distant, he could see Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Teddy tugged on his grandma's wrist.

"Grandma, once we're finish shopping, could we go get some ice cream?"

Andromeda turned her head to address him. "But you haven't eaten anything yet."

"It can be a snack," Teddy said with a toothy smile. "Please, grandma?"

Andromeda chuckled before nodding. "Alright."

Teddy's smile broadened and the two continued on their way. However as they passed a small shop, Teddy noticed a girl his age with a very tall man. They didn't look like they came here together because from Teddy's perspective she looked scared. Once again he tugged at his grandmother's wrist.

"Grandma, look over there," Teddy said, pointing from across cobblestone street.

Andromeda looked over to where her grandson was pointing and frowned. They slowed down significantly, so that Andi could see if she needed to intervene. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Andromeda turned to her grandson and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure, she's alright. We must hurry now before Whizz Hard Books close for the night."

Teddy gave her a nod, and the two hurried for the shop. The little girl stayed in Teddy's mind because she looked awfully familiar but he couldn't think of how he knew her. Perhaps it had to do with wildly, curly hair that was similar to his grandma's. Something nagged at Teddy to turn his head again, and he followed his instincts. The girl was running towards him, and Teddy's eyes widen in alarmed. He quickly embraced himself but found that he had no need to as she stopped before colliding into him.

Now that he had a closer look at her, and immediately noticed how pale her blue eyes were. He also noted that she had _black,_ wildly, curly hair.

"Um, hi." She said offering a small smile. "I'm Delphi."

"Mine name is Teddy," he said smiling too.

He then tugged on his grandma's wrist again, and the older woman turned to look at him. Her eyes widen startled when she looked at Delphi and she blinked as if not believing her eyes.

"You look familiar." The woman muttered which caused Delphi to shake her head.

"Sorry, Miss but I've never met you before."

* * *

Delphi looked around her in awe and victory. She had done it! She had managed to make it to Diagon Alley without Rowle knowing. Hopefully, she could also make it back to her hovel of a room without Rowle recovering from her drunken stupor. She refused to think of the fate that would befall her if she didn't return while her guardian was passed out. She had finally made it and Diagon Alley wasn't a place for depressing thoughts. No, it was a place for merriment, for fun, and for magic!

As she had always imagined Diagon Alley was bustling with magic and activity. She had to stay close to the side of the tiny cobblestone path, hugging the perimeter where road met storefront, to keep from being carried along in the throng of witches and wizards. Her steps were slow and awkward at times, almost tripping from a loose stone more than once, but she didn't care or notice. Her attention was solely focused on the shops and their unique merchandise each sponsored within them. Each and every storefront she passed called to her. To her magic.

If only she had taken Rowle's coin purse and not leave it behind in fear of unduly waking the tightfisted old hag of a witch.

"Oh, 'ello there girlie. You wouldn't be lost would you?"

Delphi turned from the tiny shop that boasted magical novelties like trick wands, Pygmy Puffs - whatever those were - and of all thing edible dark mark, to find a huge, towering wizard with wild hair looking down at her. Her first instinct was to run but when she saw the giant's soft eyes and smiling face she knew he didn't mean her any harm.

"Oh no, mister. I was just looking. I'm with my grandmother. She's getting something while I look around. We're meeting at the Ice Cream Parlour in a few minutes." Delphi lied, praying that the giant believed her. She wasn't supposed to be out or to be seen. Not yet. Rowle always told her she didn't exist for the rest of the world. That she was special, different.

"Okay," the giant wizard nodded, "but I better walk you over there. Just in case."

"Thank you, mister, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Not a bother at all. I'm heading that way myself. Happy hour is about to start and -" he cleared his throat and reached for Delphini's hand. "Forget I've said that. I'm supposed to be on the wagon. Harry wouldn't be pleased to hear I'm not. In fact -"

No, no, no. This wouldn't do. Delphi thought as the giant rattled on about not wanting to displease whoever this Harry was.

Panicked she turned and saw an elderly witch escorting a boy about her age. Desperate to not get caught and be sent away to someplace even more horrid than Rowle's house she began to back away from the giant.

"Look there's my grandma now. I better go before my cousin gets all the sprinkles. Nice meeting you mister." and with that, she ran after the woman and the boy. Stopping just inches away from colliding into the pink-tinged blond boy.

"Um, hi." Delphi began offering a small smile. "I'm Delphi."

"Mine name is Teddy."

Delphi's smile broaden before disappearing completely when she saw the old witch turn and look at her. This was a mistake.

"You look familiar." she thought she heard the lady say but that made no sense to Delphi. She had only met Rowle and Teddy. . . except for her parents but they had both left her before she was even a year old. One dead and the other forever locked away.

"Sorry, Miss but I've never met you before."

What to do now?

"I'm," she paused, unsure if giving her name was the right thing to do. If she gave it then she would exist and that was a bad thing according to Rowle. But, going out in public or wanting to do magic or playing outside was all supposed to be bad too and yet they didn't seem to be evil or bad, not with everyone else doing those very same things. Still... "I'm Delphi."

"Delphi, where are your parents?" The old woman asked.

"Gone," Delphi found herself saying before she knew what she had done. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her parents. She quickly tried another lie. "My aunt Rowle watches over me. . . she has to take care of something over," she paused as she looked around and pointed at the tall impressive white building. "there. She said I should look around and keep busy while she was gone."

"Well, I suppose that you can come with Teddy and me," She said. "My name is Andromeda by the way."

"Thank you," Delphi smiled happily at being invited along and not ordered to go away or to her room like back home. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," Andromeda said.

Delphi moved to stand beside Teddy. Wondering briefly if she should take someone's hand before Teddy took her hand. Delphi looked from their joined hands to the boy beside her. A grateful expression passing her features as her smile blossomed into a grin.

"Can we…" she trailed off and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had almost asked if they could be friends. "Where are we going?" she asked instead changing her attention to the passing shops.

"We're heading to Whizz Hard Books, we looking for a book for my friend, Victoire," Teddy explained. "Her birthday's tomorrow."

"Oh," Delphie was curious as to how one thing was related to the other. Birthdays were just another day and another year closer to attending Hogwarts. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'" Teddy asked. "It would be rude not to give her a present."

Delphi wanted to ask why it would be rude to not give this Victorie a present but she didn't want to sound any more foolish or like a baby repeatedly asking 'why' so she tried another tactic. "Of course. I meant why books? Why not something from that store?" she pointed to the Quidditch supply store with the newest Nimbus racing broom showcased in its front window display.

"Victoire doesn't like Quidditch, in fact, she hates flying," Teddy said with a mischievous smile.

"Flying is great! Why does she hate it? Is she," she paused and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "Muggleborn? Rowle - my aunt, says they have a terrible time with magic since they aren't born with it, like us."

Teddy frown and shook his head. "No, I think Victoire is a pureblood. Besides, your aunt is wrong, I know a lot of Muggleborns that are great with magic. My godfather says it dangerous for somebody to have that mindset."

"If Rowle is wrong about that then what else is she wrong about?" Delphi muttered softly to herself, not knowing she had spoken aloud, she needed to know one thing that had always bothered her. "Does that mean they don't steal magic from pureblood babies and use it for themselves?"

"Did your aunt tell you that too?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Yes. She said it was why some pureblood babies can't do magic when they grew up cause their magic was stolen."

"That's ridiculous. Your aunt sounds loony."

"Well," she began before stopping. Why should she try to defend Rowle? She wasn't really her aunt. She had no aunt. "I think you're right."

Teddy wanted to say more but the trio had reached their destination.

Delphi looked up to see a big wooden sign with "Whizz Hard Books" inscribed. She kept her hold on Teddy, nervous and a tad frightened as they entered the book shop. She had never been in a shop before. Books and shelving extended beyond the first floor and into side rooms and cubbyholes crammed full of towering bookstacks. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

"Grandma, I think that Victoire already has a copy of Tales Beedle the Bard," Teddy said. "I think that she would like a princess book."

"Well let's see if they have any good ones," Andromeda said.

Princess book? Why would someone want to read about princesses? She kept silent however and quietly followed them to a tiny section marked, "Fairy Tales of Yesteryear." She cautiously, while still holding onto Teddy, picked up a book and looked at its enchanted, animated cover. An ancient mage was fighting a fiery horse while riding a water serpent. A castle was nestled deep in the background between two hills. Out of one of its towers a long trail of ribbon or linen hung out a window as a woman in blue ancient finery slowly climb down.

Slightly tugging on Teddy's hand she showed him the book. "How about this one?"

Teddy turned his head to face Delphi and noticed the book in her hand. "I think this would do, Grandma!"

Andromeda, who was in another aisle, lifted her head up to see the two of them. "Yes, dear?"

"Delphi's found a book, that I think would do nicely."

Delphi shrugged and held up the book for Teddy's grandma to see. "I just found it. . . Don't know its title or anything. . . Looks good, though. I know I would like it for a birthday present. I -" she paused, lowering her voice as she lowered the book. "I want it to be … if I got birthday presents that is..."

Teddy looked very confused. "Haven't you gotten a present before?"

Delphi shook her head while studying the multicolored carpet beneath them. "Of course, I have," she lied. "I just haven't gotten a book like this before, that's all." she forced a smile as she raised her head again.

"You can have this one, Delphi," Teddy said kindly. "We can just get Victoire another, right Grandma?"

Andromeda smiled at her grandson. "Right."

"Oh no. It's okay. I don't have any- my aunt wouldn't like it." she corrected quickly. "And my birthday is way away. In February." Delphi gave Teddy the book. "Besides, I'm more of a flyer than a reader."

"Are you sure? Grandma doesn't mind it, and we can just explain to your aunt that it's a gift from us." Teddy said.

Delphi's eyes widened in silent alarm. Rowle would be furious if she ever found out about this. "I'm sure." and she was. She couldn't have gifts. She was different. "My aunt isn't fond of gifts. I wouldn't want to displease her."

"Your aunt is weird. Who doesn't like gifts?" Teddy asked. "Well, let's let my grandma know so that we can go for ice cream!"

Delphi didn't answer Teddy's question. Having never received or given any type of gift herself she didn't know if she liked it or if anyone else did for that matter. She thought it would be fun and she thought she would like it, a lot actually, but she truly didn't know.

Teddy's grandma bought the book and the trio began their way back to the Ice Cream Parlour. Delphi scanning the crowd as they walked just in case that giant was about. He had seemed nice and even kinda funny but tales and warnings from Rowle about giants and half-breeds made her want to be careful. That and she didn't want him to talk to her 'grandma' or 'cousin' and reveal to Teddy and Andromeda that she had lied. That she had claimed them as her family. And, she really didn't want to acknowledge that she secretly wished they were family. That Teddy was her cousin and Andromeda was her grandmother.

Maybe they could be her imaginary family?

She slowed and pulled on Teddy's hand when she saw the giant coming their way.

"Hello Hagrid," Andromeda greeted as she passed the half-giant.

"'Ello," Hagrid returned, "see you have your grandchildren with ya'. I mustn't stay an' chat, though. Got to get back to Hogwarts. I've got classes tomorrow. Learning about Hippogryphs. The kiddies should enjoy it."

Delphi's heart sank when she heard the giant refer to her as Andromeda's grandchild. She didn't want to be around when Andromeda turned violet for having been lied to like Rowle always did. She pulled free of Teddy's hand.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Teddy asked looking at his new friend with concern.

"I - I," she faltered. Didn't he hear what the giant just said? "the giant…" she trailed off not sure what to say or what not to say.

"You mean what he said about you being Grandma's grandchild? I suppose that did sound a bit odd but you shouldn't think too much of it." Teddy said.

Delphi blinked. Could it be-? Could it be that they didn't blame her? Weren't mad at her? She quickly looked at Teddy then his grandma and found only smiles.

"It was weird." she quickly agreed, taking Teddy's hand again. "I just haven't been around giants much." or anyone really.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better child, he's only a half-giant." Andromeda kindly explained.

"Oh," Delphi replied as they began to walk again. After a beat, she asked Teddy, "did that half-giant say he taught classes at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, he teaches about magical creatures," Teddy said. "My godfather said he's a good teacher."

"Do you think he will still be teaching when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Probably. By the way, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Teddy asked.

"Peach or Strawberry. You?"

"Cookies and Creme."

A friendly silence settled around the trio as they arrived and entered the tiny ice cream shop. Delphi thanked Andromeda as she accepted her double-scoop of Peach and Strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone. She had never had an ice cream cone before and she watched how Teddy went about devouring his. Apparently one licked the ice cream and then when the top of the cone was gone you would begin eating the cone. It was surprisingly quite good.

"Teddy?" she began as she was finishing up her cone. "Who's your godfather?"

"Hm? Oh, Harry Potter, you've must of heard him." Teddy said, as Andromeda scolded at him and wiped his face off of any remaining ice cream.

"Harry Potter," she repeated. It did sound familiar. "I think my aunt may have mentioned him once. Is he famous?"

"Of course, he's famous. He defeated the Dark Lord."

Her brows furrowed. Defeated the Dark Lord? But Rowle had said that the Dark Lord was only in hiding. Biding his time before rising again and helping all magic-folk once more. That Hogwarts would be built again- she stopped. What if Rowle was wrong again? Muggleborns weren't thieves. She had been wrong about that. Hogwarts seemed to up and running now so she had been wrong about it being nothing but rubble.

"He must be a powerful wizard. Your godfather."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"Delphini!"

Delphi froze and gulped. She knew that voice. She had stayed out too long. Rowle had sobered up and had followed her here.

"Aunt Rowle," she explained to Teddy before Rowle was there at their table. Her green eyes lit with anger as she grabbed Delphi by the ear.

"I've been looking all over for you. It's _way_ past your bedtime, _sweetie_." Euphemia Rowle hissed before turning and smiling a fake smile at Andromeda, ignoring Teddy. He was just another annoying child. "Sorry if she's been any trouble. She hasn't said any outlandish lies, has she? She is such a creative little angel."

Andromeda also forced a smile and shook her head. "She was no trouble at all."

"I'm glad she wasn't." Euphemia's fake smile twitched slightly. "Now she didn't say anything ridiculous like who her mother is?" she paused before adding a small chuckle, one meant to be polite and disarming not a cackling hyena but the latter was how it always sounded to Delphi. "Just because she's a Lestrange she thinks her mother was Bellatrix but we know she didn't have any children."

Delphi frowned and opened her mouth to protest, Bellatrix was her mother it wasn't a lie, but Rowle tightened her hold causing Delphi to gasp but otherwise stay quiet. She couldn't see Teddy, not with how Rowle was holding her ear, but she silently sent a plea out to Teddy's grandma, Andromeda.

"Now that you have brought up my sister, Delphi does sort of remind me of her," Andromeda said. "I knew that there was something about her…"

"Bellatrix Lestrange was your sister?" Euphemia blanched but licked her lips as she tried to put on another polite, fake smile. "Then you would know better than anyone that Delphini couldn't be Bellatrix's daughter." she let go of Delphi's ear and tousled her ward's hair vigorously. "She's not even a Lestrange by marriage. . . Born on the wrong side of the sheets, the poor girl. . . but then again Rabastan was always the ladies man of the family."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Thank you for. . . _informing_ me about the Lestrange family. But as I've pointed out, that Bellatrix was my sister and I think I would know if she looked like my sister, when she was younger."

Euphemia's smile froze. "But would you really? I mean that was such a long, long time ago and don't all kids look alike? Well, in pureblood circles of course. We are all related one way or another. If we're pure."

Andromeda narrowed her eyes suspiciously but decided not to say anything else.

"I'm so glad you agree." Euphemia took hold of Delphi's arm. "So nice to meet you but we must really be off. Bedtimes and curfews." Euphemia shook Delphi's arm. "Say goodnight to the nice people Delphini and thank them for your cone."

Delphi looked between Teddy and Andromeda. Had she heard Andromeda correctly? Could Andromeda be her aunt? But she had no family. She was different. She … or did she have a family? But, if she did have a family would they want her? Her mother hadn't. Her father hadn't.

Another forceful shake snapped Delphi's mind back to the moment.

"Thank you for the cone and it was nice meeting you." she paused as she felt Rowle turning to leave. She didn't want to go, not yet, and she took Teddy's hand in hers. "I'll miss you. Can we be friends?" it was a silly thing to ask and was unrealistic, she doubted she could sneak out of the house again, but she had to know. She could live without a family, she had been for seven years, and she could live being shut away in the attic but if she knew she had a friend then it wouldn't be so lonely. She hated being alone. Hated it.

Teddy gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. "Of course, we're friends. We'll always be friends."

"Friends," Delphi returned Teddy's smile and let go of his hand and turned to follow Rowle out and back to her attic.

"Friends? Ha, pathetic." Rowle hissed softly as they stepped out onto Diagon Alley. "How can a girl who doesn't exist have friends? Huh, answer me."

Delphi glared at her guardian but her grin didn't waver as she was shaken and dragged away from the ice cream parlour and to a nearby apparition point. She had a friend and that was all that mattered. To one person at least she existed. She had read somewhere in one of Rowle's late father's books, from the few she couldn't sale for a quick coin, that an imaginary friend didn't exist as the world saw it but to one person it did, and as long as that one person believed that the imaginary friend was real then it was real. It did exist.

And, she existed too, now.

"Thanks, Teddy, for being my friend." she whispered as she was pulled aside Rowle before feeling the pull of apparition overtake her.


	2. Birthday

**Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore**

 **Word Set Prompts (4 Words): (word) Cut, (word) Engage, (word) Caring, (word) Dismiss**

 **Word count: 2,946**

* * *

 **Little Tee & Ana (My username is so long XD)**

Delphi was stirred from her sleep by a sharp tap-tapping coming from one of the small attic windows. Even with no gaslight or candlelight, the modest, cluttered, dismal attic was aglow. Lit by the waxing crescent moon from the night's sky. Moonbeams shone through the many holes and cracks that littered the roof, illuminating various cobwebs and boxed artifacts from bygone years and generations of Rowle's family. Ones that Rowle couldn't sell or trade. She carefully made her way across the old wooden floor. It was prone to groan and moan if one stepped on the wrong board and she did not want to alert Rowle that she was awake. She had learned the hard way that if she was found awake after bedtime she would be required to start her next day's tasks and work throughout the night without respite or sleep.

"Idle hands are devious ones and have to be kept busy. Busy, busy." Rowle had remarked multiple times on discovering Delphi awake.

She had grown to hate that phrase and during the months since her escape to Diagon Alley she had learned how to keep her curious searches through the boxes stored in the attic and her private self-studies secret. The latter growing more important, and possible thanks to her discovery of an old box full of old primary school books that had been used to teach Rowle's grandmother, since she was going to Hogwarts in three years. Since Hogwarts was rebuilt and running.

Thankfully, she made her way over from her cot to the window without making any noise. Opening the window she stared at the two wrapped parcels the owl had deposited on the ledge. A small hoot made Delphi to quickly hushed the bird and frantically searched for a treat. She had seen Rowle receiving and sending messages by owl to know owls often desired payment, whether coin or food. Wishing it was the latter since she had no money she picked up the crust she had removed from her evening sandwich and gave it to the bird.

"I don't have any meat just bread," she warned but the owl tilted its head at her offered treat before shaking its head and ruffling its feathers. Delphi looked at the dry bread crumbs in her hand and back at the bird. "What do you want?"

The owl blinked and softly hooted twice. It lifted its leg and flexed its talons. There on the raised leg of the bird was a small rolled note tied by a yellow ribbon. She untied the note and read it.

"Happy Birthday Delphi!

From your friends,

Andromeda & Teddy

P.S. Mine's the top one ~T"

Teddy and his grandma had written to her and had sent her gifts. Gifts!

Although, her birthday was thirteen days away not today. She would just have to conceal them away till then, she decided as she picked up the two parcels and looked for a suitable place to safely hide them till the thirteenth. After trying various places, none offering enough coverage to her liking, she finally found two spots: in the rafters above her cot and another under a loose board in the floor by the chimney. She put Teddy's gift in the rafters and Andromeda's gift in the floor. Hoping that the added precaution of two hiding places would work just in cause Rowle had the rare desire to search the attic for anything valuable she might have overlooked from her previous trips. If Rowle did accidentally find one of the gifts she still wouldn't have the other one or know that there had been two gifts.

Turning at the sound of another hoot, this one a tad harsher than the previous ones and for all the world sounded annoyed, Delphi returned to the open window.

"Hush! Please be quiet. You don't want to get me in trouble do you?" Delphi whispered. She picked up the bread crusts she had pocketed and tried offering them again. Another annoyed hoot and a shake of its head were her response. "What do you want now?"

The bird looked at her and down to its legs and back again. Its eyes narrowing after the second time it repeated the pointed motion. It was trying to say something, Delphi knew that but what exactly she didn't know. The owl uttered a frustrated series of hoots before picking up the yellow ribbon left lying on the ledge by its talons and began picking at it with its beak.

The realization that the bird was waiting for her to send a reply back slowly dawned for Delphi and she cautiously went to her makeshift school desk and rolled out a few inches of ancient parchment that had been stored in the attic. Inked one of her self-made quills from Rowle's pet Augurey with some of her own walnut-made ink and wrote a quick note, thanking Teddy and his grandma, before rolling it and for lack of any other ribbon she fashioned the note to the owl's extended talon with the same yellow ribbon that had carried her birthday note.

"There," Delphi whispered looking back at the small bow with pride.

The owl hooted and sprang up into the sky. Delphi watched as the owl took flight, standing by the opened window, and not for the first time, wished she could fly away too.

* * *

Teddy refused to go to bed until he made sure that their gifts went to Delphi. For the past couple of months, the two had tried to send letters to the young girl to keep in touch. Unfortunately, each and every letter was sent back without being opened. This had left concern from both Teddy and Andromeda, and even a little suspicious. Delphi's aunt, though Andromeda doubt that was the case, struck her as a very odd and shady character. The way that Aunt Rowle handled Delphi nor did Delphi's reaction to her voice go unnoticed. Andi noticed how pale Delphi turned when she heard the woman yell her name, and how Rowle grabbed her by her ear.

She also noticed how capricious the woman was, rambling on when she realized that she slipped, revealing little of Delphi's background. The spurious sweetness that Rowle tried to fool her with reminded her too much of her mother, who did that around company. Andromeda didn't entirely trust and believe Rowle and engaged herself in an investigation to find about Delphi's heritage. Andromeda was certain that Delphi looked every bit like Bella beside the blue eyes.

Andi, then, asked Narcissa for a list of reliable Ministry workers (it didn't occur to Andromeda to also ask Lucius for access to Hogwarts' venerated Book of Admittance) and started to look through the magical birth certificates with a series of possible name combinations, including: Delphi Rowle, Delphi Lestrange, Delphini Rowle, Delphini Lestrange, or just the first name Delphi/Delphini but there was no record of any Delphi within the last twenty years. Neither could she find Delphi or her aunt in the Floo Network's master directory. Checking the Apparition Licences record book would be no help either since it only stored each applicant's name, not address, but yet she had checked it. Five Rowles were listed but which one was that Rowle woman or where she called home Andromeda couldn't find. She had hit a dead end and her fruitless search had earned her more questions than answers.

Who was this little girl that looked like Bella?

Meanwhile, Teddy had become attached to his new friend and wanted her to be safe. He had told Andromeda multiple times that Delphi couldn't stay with the mean old woman, who obviously hurt Delphi. Andromeda had to admit that this Rowle character was way too comfortable with grabbing and pulling Delphi around like she was a ragdoll. Delphi also showed signs that it was a regular thing when the woman was angry.

Andromeda had also come to realize that she also became attached, even caring, for Delphi, after only spending a few hours with her. Thinking back on the day, she wished that she pressed for more information because sooner or later, Rowle would have accidentally told her everything she needed to know. Andi dismissed the thoughts, there was no need to think about what ifs.

"Grandma?" Teddy's voice taking Andi from her thoughts. "You think Delphi will get our presents?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm certain that she will. I doubt that aunt of hers will be awake to send them back." Andromeda assured the little boy as they waited in the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll like the gifts?" Teddy asked anxiously.

Andromeda smiled at him. "She'll love them."

Teddy still looked uncertainty, and Andromeda's smile grew.

She ruffled his, now, green hair and said. "There's nothing to worry about."

As if to prove her point, their owl, Comet, tapping on the window. Teddy reacted quickly, running to the window and trying to climb on the counter, only to fail, before looking hopelessly at his grandma. She chuckled at his antics and walked over to the window to open it. Comet flew inside and dropped a rolled up parchment. Teddy was the first one to reach for it and he quickly opened it up.

*Hello Teddy and Teddy's grandma Andrumeda,

Thank you for the grifts. I havenit open them yet becauz my brithday is not untill the 13. But I know I will like them.

~Delphi

"See? Nothing to worry about, dear." Andromeda said. "And look we were a bit earlier anyway. Her birthday is on February the 13th. Now let's head to bed, mister."

* * *

You hear that Delphini?" Rowle drawled as she poured another glassful of firewhiskey. The case she had bought the week before already half finished. "Answer me girl."

Delphi sighed and paused her sweeping to answer Rowle's question. It was a question she was regularly asked and it always leads to the same point. A point Delphi knew by heart and prayed to Salazar daily that it wasn't true. That it was another of Rowle's lies.

"Yes, ma'am. I heard the cry."

Rowle's amuse chuckle stirred the still air as she took a drink of her firewhiskey before pointing at her pet Augurey, Zelda, as it let out another moanful screech. "You'll meet a sticky end girl. A sticky and cruel end. Just like your crazy mother."

"Yes ma'am," Delphi replied automatically as she hurried up her sweeping. It was her last task of the day and she wanted to fix her usual Monday meal of Brussels sprouts and watercress sandwich and go up to her room. Today was the thirteenth and her birthday. The two hidden gifts from her friends were waiting to be opened.

"I'm finished my tasks. May I eat my supper in my room, please?"

"What?" Rowle checked the wall clock over the unused fireplace. "It's only a quarter till six."

Delphi took a breath and secretly crossed her fingers. "It's also my birthday today."

"Is it? I thought that was next month…" Rowle trailed off as she studied the girl for a moment before she shook her head. "Alright. Go on. I don't want to see your poor face right now anyway."

Delphi smiled and uttered her thanks before quickly fixing her meal and racing up the stairs to the attic.

"That girl is up to something," Rowle muttered as she summoned another bottle of firewhiskey. "I'll have to check that old attic again," she paused as she opened and poured her sixth glass of the day. "but not tonight. . . or tomorrow. . . Friday. I'll check Friday."

Delphi gathered her gifts and placed them down on beside her on her cot. She fingered the yellow ribbon before cutting it and the wrapping paper underneath. She gasped as she saw the animated cover of the fairy tale book she had seen at the bookshop in Diagon Alley all those months ago. She wondered if Teddy's friend, Vic-something, didn't like it after all. Well, her loss was her gain.

Opening it she found a small note inscribed on the first page: "Dream and believe in the wonder that is magic, Delphini." signed Andromeda Tonks with the date Delphi received the bundle.

She hugged the book for a long moment before gently putting it down and picking up Teddy's gift.

She laughed as she saw that it was a book about Quidditch for girls. Opening it she grinned as she read the short inscription from her friend, Teddy. "For Delphi, a real flyer."

Thankful for the full moon that provided ample lighting for reading she sat down at her desk and began to read Septima Whisp's A Girl's Guide to Quidditch as she eats her supper. This was the best birthday she had ever had and for the first time in years, she looked forward to the coming year.

The rest of the week went by rather fast for Delphi. During the daylight hours, she would complete her tasks before grabbing her supper and hurrying off to her attic to read and study.

She was making progress in the old primary school texts and felt surer of her reading, spelling, and penmanship while mathematics and science seemed almost a lost cause. Where was she going to find a microscope? And when did number have powers?

Learning about quidditch was great, although, at first it had a little hard to understand some of the sports jargon and positions but after running through a few staged runs using old sewing mannequins, some old cricket balls and one old cracked cricket bat she had a much better understanding of the sport. Delphi could see why so many people liked quidditch and couldn't wait to see her first game, or maybe even play a game with Teddy one day.

The fairy tales book held some interesting fables that Delphi took to heart. Like, be careful what you wish for when you are still young enough for wish-magic. Then one story featured an evil sorceress that looked and acted so much like Rowle Delphi couldn't sleep for two nights in fear of the nightmares. One good thing from the sleepless nights was the lengthy rearranging and concealing of her makeshift school room. Now two shells of old charmed boxes acted as covers for her desk and a small library of books, all fifteen volumes. Now if Rowle decided to search the attic again she shouldn't found her supplies or gifts.

Her preparedness and caution paid off as, sure enough, Rowle came bursting through the attic door Friday morning, at first light.

"Inspection time, Delphini." Rowle barked as she threw back Delphi's charmed blanket and pulled her charge up and out of her cot. "What you been up to, huh?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Delphi lied as she tried to break free from Rowle's cold, painful clasp.

"Nothing? You've been up to something all week. Running back up here every evening like you have a hoard of golden snitches hidden under your cot." Rowle lets go of Delphi causing the girl to trip backward. "Now get down and start your tasks. The kitchen is a mess and Zelda's stand needs to be cleaned and her dishes washed and filled."

Delphi wanted to stay and see if Rowle found her secret belongings but fear of accidentally giving away anything combined with not wanting to risk raising Rowle's anger anymore she grabbed her shoes and hurried downstairs.

The noises of someone recklessly searching through stuff filtered through to the kitchen as Delphi washed, cleaned, and dusted. The noises stopped suddenly just as Delphi began cleaning the Augurey's perch.

"Delphini!" Delphi turned away from Zelda and her stand to see Rowle coming down the stairs, her hair and robes covered in dust and cobwebs, holding up the old, incomplete cricket set she had been using like a trophy. "I found your little secret you naughty, naughty girl. And such an unfeminine activity too but then you are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

Delphi stayed quiet and hung her head, not in shame but to conceal her grateful smile that only the old cricket set was found and also appear to be repentant of her actions.

"Fetch the matches."

Delphi sighed and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the box of matches and handed it over to Rowle. She knew what was next. Rowle was going to burn the cricket set in the fireplace and then make Delphi clean it out afterward. She had done several times before: the two dolls she had found when she was four, an old racing broom she had unearthed when she was five, and the handful of dresses she had found in an old wardrobe from Rowle's late baby sister.

She hated fire and that fireplace but a small smile still formed as she thanked Salazar that her gifts and her books were not being consumed by the fire too as the old wooden cricket set dissolved into ashes before her.

"Now clean that fireplace. I want it spotless."

"Yes ma'am," Delphi automatically replied before kneeling down and sweeping the ashes into the dustpan. Only three years till she began Hogwarts. Just three years till she would be away from here and Rowle forever. She couldn't wait.


	3. Hogwarts: First Year, Sorting Hat

**Word Count: 11,526**

* * *

 **LittleTee & Ana**

Teddy Lupin was both nervous and excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. After listening to countless stories from his godfather and grandmother, he couldn't help but wonder what his time at Hogwarts would be like. Would it be as adventurous as his godfather, or as life-changing as his grandmother or maybe something completely different. He also couldn't wait to physically see Delphi after four, long years. Four years of secretly writing and sending gifts to possibly one of his closest friends. She was different than any of the friend that he ever had, their friendship relying heavily on communication. Delphi couldn't spend the day, or night, with Teddy because of her crazy aunt who wanted her isolated from the world. Rowle was a very cruel woman that Teddy hated very much, even though he only met her one time.

The continuous letters being sent to each other gave Teddy insight on Delphi's daily life. All of their conversations had to happen at night, or the wretched lady would have stopped them all at once. While Teddy gave her insight on all of his exciting days, she had given him insight on how mundane her life was. How every day she did chores, ate, read her books before going to sleep repeating the process. Little by little Delphi opened up to Teddy and told him that Rowle wasn't really her aunt. That she was a random woman that Delphi was dropped off to before her parents went to war, they were supposed to come back for her but ended up dying on the battlefield.

Which reminded Teddy that the same thing happened to him, but he was lucky enough to have a godfather and a grandmother to care for him. He was relieved that he didn't have to endure the same hardships as Delphi, and instantly felt guilty. Teddy couldn't imagine himself being surrounded by loneliness. Though, Delphi probably couldn't imagine herself surrounded by a loving family.

Teddy smiled to himself and couldn't help thinking that he could fix that.

Harry had volunteered to take Teddy to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾, to which Andromeda answered with a smile: "We'll take him together."

So they did.

Teddy was awestruck at the scene before him. The station was filled with tons of kids from ages 17 to 11, meeting up with old friends and finding new ones. Families having tearful goodbyes and other having happy ones. Teddy looked for Delphi in the crowd but it was provided useless since there were too many kids to look through, and he didn't know what she looked like after four years. Though, Teddy was pretty sure that he would know if he saw her.

"Hogwarts was a fun adventure for me, it was home, still is." Harry sighed, smiling wistfully.

"You've caused a lot of trouble there," Andromeda said with an amused smile on her lips.

"The trouble naturally came to me," Harry shrugged.

Teddy couldn't help but smile as well, he had heard from everybody that besides defeating the Dark Lord repeatedly, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Hermione would get in constant trouble with Professor Snape and occasionally Professor McGonagall.

"I would advise that you stay out of trouble-" Harry started.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "Which would be nonsense, it's in your blood. Your mother and father were troublemakers during their time at Hogwarts, your father tamer than your mother. Even I'll admit that I and my sisters caused havoc at Hogwarts."

Harry looked surprised. "Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum, was a troublemaker? That's very hard to believe."

"Well, believe it," Andromeda said, smiling nostalgically before shaking her head. "the thing is Teddy don't cause too much trouble, I don't want a letter from the Headmistress every day or even every week. Once a month would be nice but I won't hold my breath."

"Grandma," Teddy whined, his cheeks turning red. "I'm not that bad."

Andromeda gave him a look and Teddy gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh, alright maybe just a little bit. But I promise I won't cause too much trouble."

"We'll see." Andromeda hummed.

* * *

Delphi looked around her. She was lost and a little frightened by the crowded and noisy train depot. Apparently, both Muggles and Wizards used Kings Cross to travel if the looks of the bustling crowds were any indication.

Holding her school trunk that she had refurbished from Rowle's late sister days. The still working space extension and reduced weight charms were a godsend and Delphi had used it to her advantage.

Last three years she had been preparing for this day. Taking the odd Sickle and Knut left over from her trust that went to Rowle every week. Praying that it would be enough to cover her school supplies and by Salazar's grace, it was, just barely.

When her acceptance letter from Hogwarts came almost two months ago her prayers had been answered when the owl came to her in the attic where she had been dressed and waiting for it. Her letter of confirmation she was able to send via Teddy's owl and his family to mail off for her. She had wanted to meet up with Teddy to buy their school gear and supplies together but that hadn't been possible, not with Rowle being cautious of passing out again and Delphi running off. If it hadn't been for the Knight Bus she didn't know what she would have done and her chance of escaping Rowle and attending Hogwarts would have been never realized.

She checked her watch, which used to be Rowle's late sister's and was almost too big, and forced herself to breathe. She was still early. The train didn't leave till eleven. It just felt later than it was due to her not having a full night's sleep since she left Rowle's house late Sunday night, almost two days ago. Leaving Sunday night had been the only way she could buy her supplies and be sure to be at Kings Cross for the Hogwarts Express.

The excitement and adrenaline rush of running away from Rowle with everything she considered her own in her trunk had helped keep exhaustion from claiming her that and the Knight Bus offered beds she had taken advantage of. Sleeping while the bus went wherever it route or passengers wanted. It had been an interesting last two days with buying her school robes, gloves, pointed hat, all the required books, her wand, telescope, and small potions set with a basic cauldron, scale, and a dozen phials. She hoped she could make it without her winter cloak during the upcoming winter since she couldn't afford it or Merlin forbid, be denied attending classes because she didn't have the full supply list.

Now standing in the Kings Cross her ticket in one hand and her school trunk carrying all her earthly belongings she began looking for Platform 9 ¾ . With each platform, she passed her worry and dread grew. The platforms were only whole numbers there weren't only ¼, ½, or ¾ to be seen.

When she finally reached Platform 9 and slowly passed it to find herself only at Platform 10 her dread had grown to despair. Her ticket must have been printed with a typo an error. Now, what was she going to do?

"Thalle you have your Hogwarts Express ticket?"

Delphi turned around and saw a family of five with a boy pushing a trolley loaded down with a school trunk and a caged barn owl.

"Yes, mum. I have it right here." the boy replied holding up a ticket exactly like Delphi's ticket.

"Don't worry so Tuppence the boy will do fine." the father, or who Delphi assumed to be the father, assured his wife before ruffling the boy's hair fondly.

"Um, pardon me," Delphi began as she walked over to the family. "but are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Sure am. I'm Thalle Steward."

"Hi Thalle, I'm Delphi." she replied waving back with the hand still holding her ticket.

After a small awkward silence Frank Steward, Thalle's father, broke it. "Well, kids we better get to the Platform. Ladies first."

Delphi paled and cleared her throat. "I don't know how to get to Platform 9 ¾. I thought you would know the way…" she trailed off.

"Oh, you must be a Muggleborn then. Don't fret dear. Just watch and follow my lead." Tuppence smiled and walked towards the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10 before she ran through the wall and disappeared from sight.

What? How? Delphi stared at the brick wall and blinked.

"Go on. The train won't wait forever." Thalle nudged Delphi from her momentary shock.

Taking a small breath Delphi closed her eyes and ran towards the wall.

"Woah, woah. You're through. You made it."

Delphi stopped and opened her eyes to see Thalle's mother smiling at her and a scarlet train engine standing behind her. She had made it.

"I made it… Thank you," Delphi added as Thalle joined them.

"You're welcome dear," Tuppence replied ushering Delphi and Thalle forward and away from the entranceway to 9 ¾ just as her husband and two daughters came rushing onto the platform. "Thalle you have enough room on your trolley let Delphi put her heavy trunk with your stuff."

"Oh, that's okay. It isn't heavy."

"Nonsense," Tuppence grabbed the hanging end of Delphi's trunk and took it from Delphi and placed it onto Thalle's trolley.

Delphi offered a weak smile of thanks, even though she would have preferred to carry it herself. To make sure nothing happened to it. As they walked closer to the train Delphi was introduced to Thalle's sisters, Tiva and Tilda. Tilda being the baby of the Steward siblings. She also learned that Thalle wanted to be sorted into the same House as his father: Hufflepuff.

"I don't know which House I'll be in," Delphi offered honestly as she was asked which House she wanted to be in. "but I would like to be in Slytherin."

"Why?" Thalle asked surprised to find someone wanting to be sorted into Slytherin. "You do realize that's where You-Know-Who was sorted, right?"

"Who?" Delphi asked, bewildered. Who was this You-Know-Who character and what kind of evil did he do?

"You don't know who You-Know-Who was? Then you really should try for another House."

Shrugging she missed Frank and Tuppence exchanging a pointed look between themselves just as their daughter, Tilda, pointed over to the left and exclaimed, "Mum, da, look that boy has yellow and pink hair!"

Delphi turned the way Tilda had pointed and grinned when she saw Teddy and Teddy's grandma, Andromeda. Taking her trunk off Thalle's trolley she thanked the Stewards again before making her way over to Teddy.

"Hello, Teddy!" Delphi exclaimed as she joined Teddy.

Teddy turned his head and broke into a wide grin. "Delphi!"

He startled Delphi as he immediately pulled her into a hug. She blinked before returning the hug, albeit awkwardly as she still carried her school trunk in one hand, and grinned.

"Missed you," Delphi whispered before Teddy pulled away. Turning towards Andromeda she waved with her free hand. "Hello, Mrs. Tonks. How have you been?"

Andromeda smiled fondly at the two. "I've been doing lovely dear, and call me Andromeda or Andi, either one would do."

"Andromeda." Delphi nodded still smiling. "thank you again for all the gifts through the years. I have every one of them." she lifted her trunk upward for a second. "I packed everything."

"That's good Delphi, I'm glad that you've enjoyed them," Andromeda said. "how's your aunt doing?"

Andromeda noticed that Delphi's aunt was nowhere to be seen, and she was a little curious as to why. Rowle had struck her as a kind of person to keep a watchful eye on Delphi, and even looked like the kind of woman to stop Delphi from attending Hogwarts.

Delphi's smile froze. "I suspect she is well." she didn't want to lie to Andromeda and she hoped she didn't have to but she couldn't say she had run away from home. That she had forged Rowle's name on her the letter of agreement for her to attend Hogwarts. She couldn't. "when I left she was still sleeping."

Andromeda nod. "If you want, you can stay with us over Christmas Break and maybe even Summer Break."

Teddy nodded his head enthusiastically. "I think that's a great idea!"

"Can I really?" she looked from Andromeda to Teddy and her smile thawed and grew. She wouldn't have to worry about what Rowle would do to her for running away and going to Hogwarts without her permission. She hadn't dreamed of something like this. Like almost having and staying with a family. "oh, yes, please. I would be ever so good and I can work for my stay. I know how to cut wood; clean chimneys; take care of birds; clean, sweep, and dust; wash windows and dishes; I can cook a few things. And, I don't eat much. I swear."

Harry, who was content to see his godson interact with an old friend, was startled by Delphi's answer. He was immediately reminded of his own childhood with Dursleys, and how relieved he was when the Weasleys took him in.

"Who is your aunt?" Harry asked.

Delphi looked up startled as she noticed a man with black, unruly hair, askew round-rimmed glasses, and the name Potter inscribed onto his robes for the first time since coming over. He was wearing some kind of uniform and if she recalled what she had witnessed while she was shopping yesterday about the small argument between two wizards at the crossroads between Diagon and Knockturn Alleys he was wearing the uniform of an Auror and not any Auror but a high ranking Auror.

She gulped and looked over at Teddy and the train behind him. She had been so close.

She sighed and turned back to face him. "Euphemia Rowle, sir."

"What happened to your parents?" Harry asked. "surely they wouldn't have left you with her if she's making you do these things."

"I can't say, sir." and she couldn't. She had promised Rowle that she wouldn't. She had to swear on her ancestry that night back from her day out in Diagon Alley, and she highly suspected, her promise had been sealed with magic because she really could not say. Not even to a high ranking Auror like Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter.

Harry looked slightly frustrated, wanting to help the young girl but Andromeda stopped him with a look. During the seven years that Harry has spent with Andromeda while taking care of Teddy, he knew how to communicate with her through eye-contact and how to read her expressions. This expression said that they would talk more about Euphemia Rowle later.

"That's alright, dear," Andromeda told her. "You don't have to do any of those things, you'll be a guest during the Breaks."

She watching Teddy's godfather out of the corner of her eye she thanked Andromeda. "Thank you but I don't mind working if you change your mind." Just as long as I can still stay with you and Teddy, Delphi added silently.

"Well, we should be going," Teddy said glancing at the train. "have to find a compartment before they all fill up."

Andromeda nodded with a smile. "Yes, that is right. Don't want you two to miss it."

Harry smiled too. "Don't forget to write buddy."

"I won't! See you on Christmas Break," Teddy said grabbing Delphi's hand and leading her to the train.

Delphi yelped and waved goodbye awkwardly as she still had her school trunk. She was thankful for Teddy's impromptu action and that just like four years ago he had taken her hand in his. Before she knew it they had boarded the train and had found an empty compartment and settled in. She, following Teddy's lead, placed her trunk to the luggage rack above their seats.

Sitting down she found that she was at a loss at what to say. She already knew what House Teddy wanted to be sorted in and thanks to their many letters through the years she knew much about her friend.

Just as she was about to comment on the weather, since according to one of Andromeda's books on proper wizarding etiquette that was an improved topic for small talk, Thalle Steward entered their compartment his school trunk and owl in hand.

"Oi, mind if I join you Delphi? These compartments are filling up fast." he didn't add how he wanted to be with someone he had previously met. Even if that had been only fifteen minutes ago.

Delphi looked over at Teddy and asked, "Do you mind Teddy?" She had wanted to ride only with Teddy since crowds still unnerved her but there were so many compartments available.

Teddy smiled at Thalle. "I don't mind at all. My name is Teddy Lupin, by the way."

Thalle returned Teddy's smile with a thankful one of his own as he placed his trunk beside Delphi's. "Thanks, mate. I'm Thalle Steward and this here," he held up his caged owl, "is the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Delphi asked wondering what a strange name that was but knowing to say so would be considered rude.

"Yeah, the Doctor." Thalle nodded and placed the bird beside him on the bench just as the owl straightened and hooted a series of "Who-who, whooo, who!". "see! He even knows his name."

Delphi blinked and looked back over to Teddy in hopes he knew what Thalle was on about.

Teddy thought for a minute before his face lit with recognition. "Doctor Who?"

"Got it mate," Thalle grinned before frowning as his pet owl bit at his fingers he had been lying on the cage absentmindedly. "watch it Doc. That hurt."

Delphi decided not to ask what this Doctor Who was, mainly due that if he was anything like that You-Know-Who person then she really didn't want to defend her want to be in Slytherin again. Although, she was at a loss as what to say, again.

Though as fate had it, she didn't need to say anything because of the loud commotion outside of their compartment. The trio turned their heads to look at the door, which was opened forcibly by a boy with black hair.

"John! You can't just open a door however way you please." A girl's voice said from behind him. "That's rude!"

"Oh, who cares? Everywhere else is full and I'm sure that they won't mind." The boy answered.

"We don't mind," Delphi remarked, channeling Septima Whisp's "Wizarding Manners and Etiquette for the New Millennium, A Young Witches Guidebook to" notes on expected responses to implied questions. She could tell that she would have to re-read the books again. Not having anyone besides Rowle to practice etiquette with - and it had only taken two failed attempts with Rowle before Delphi began practicing with the sewing mannequin instead - she felt nervous and unsure if she was remembering the right phrases or procedures she was expected to know. Mentally crossing her fingers she continued, "please take a seat. I'm Delphi, that's Teddy and that's Thalle."

"See? I told you, you worry way too much Chels." John said before he went to sit beside Thalle.

The brown-hair girl, Chels, came in and sat beside Delphi. She had rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to look at Delphi, Teddy, and Thalle.

"I'm sorry about him, he thinks he's entitled to everything. Mine name is Chelsea McLaggen and that's, sadly, is my twin brother Jonathan."

"But as you heard, I go by John," He said.

"Well, nice to meet you two," Teddy said with both his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two. I haven't met any twins before." Thalle remarked, studying John and Chels before asking, "but aren't twins suppose to be identical?"

Delphi's brows rose. Madam Whisp would not have approved of that question and would have deemed it a question for a good witch to avoid completely. Delphi mentally sighed in relief. Maybe she wouldn't commit social suicide - one dire warning that was repeated throughout the three volume work penned by Whisp and one Delphi had feared would befall her as sure as night follows day - after all.

"No, and we don't read each other's mind, either. Nor do we finish each other's sentences." Chelsea sighed.

"And I don't like her, she's very annoying," John added.

Chelsea narrowed her hazel eyes at him. "And if John doesn't learn how to think before he says, he'll get punched in his face and I'll be there."

Teddy tried to fight the smile off his face but failed. He was quite amused by the two twin's bickering.

Delphi tried to force the laughter she felt bubbling back but a small laugh still escaped as she pictured John getting punched while his sister watched and smirked at his discomfort. She blushed and turned to look out the window. Feigning interest in the outside platform to avoid having to totter through a weak apology.

Thalle chuckled and smirked. "So typical brother and sister, then."

"I suppose so," John shrugged.

"You two hoping for different Houses then?" Thalle asked, leaning back and crossing his legs. When was this train going to get started, he wondered silently impatient to be underway.

"Mum said I shouldn't get my hopes up, but yes," Chelsea said.

"Nope, I would like to bother her every chance that I get," John said mischievously.

"Now you're talking. We older brothers are required to bother our little sisters. It's nature." Thalle agreed giving John a spirited high-five.

"And that's why I hate you!"

"You say it as if I care."

Teddy chuckled, "I'm guessing that this happens often?"

Being the only child, Teddy didn't have annoying little siblings or know-it-all older ones. It was lonely at times when he wasn't writing to Delphi but after seeing time and time again how much they teased and bickered all the time from the Weasleys and Potters made him glad that he didn't.

"What kind of question is that?" John asked.

"He could be an only child, dimwit. Lucky you, of course," Chelsea said.

Delphi gasped and shrank back from the window. She was sure she had just seen Rowle standing out there looking for her. She hoped she had been mistaken but she didn't dare straighten up or look out the window again. She chanced a look over at Teddy. Maybe he could see if Rowle was really out there. She sent a silent plea for him to look not wanting to even give the frightening notion of Rowle being on 9 3/4 credence enough to voice it aloud.

Thalle nudged John and nodded to Delphi whispering, "You think she just saw a Death Eater ghost? I've heard those are incredibly scary with them still wearing their robes and masks and all."

"Really now? Mum and dad didn't tell us that there's such a thing as Death Eater ghosts. It would be rather foolish for them to linger don't you think?" John asked.

"Well, one hears things and do ghosts have a chance to become ghosts? Maybe they had no say in the matter?"

John shrugged as Teddy finally caught Delphi's eye. Concerned, he leaned forward to look out the window nearly jumping out of his seat. It was Delphi's aunt Rowle, alright. She looked downright terrifying with her bloodshot eyes and slightly disheveled appearance. Euphemia Rowle stared unblinkingly at their compartment, and Teddy quickly pulled down the shade. He reached over squeezing Delphi's hand reassuringly with a smile to go with it.

Delphi took a long breath and squeezed back. "You don't think… she can't… she doesn't have a ticket?" she whispered trying to find reassurance that Rowle wasn't about to storm in and haul her away. Away from Hogwarts. Away from these new friends… Away from Teddy.

"See? Death Eater ghosts. Has to be for that kind of a reaction." Thalle proclaimed softly, not wanting to admit that he was a tad frightened about the concept of seeing a Death Eater ghost face to face and did not want to unduly draw it to them. "Do any of you know what repels ghosts? You know… just in case." he trailed off grasping Doctor's cage handle for moral support.

"Of course, she can't get in," Teddy lied, not sure if Rowle could get in. "Besides, we should be leaving in a few minutes, and maybe my Godfather and Grandma are still out there. I'm sure that after all these years, Grandma would recognize her."

Delphi smiled her silent thanks back. Of course, Rowle couldn't get on. One had to have a ticket and Rowle didn't have one and even if she could Andromeda and Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter, could, would stop her from taking her away. She let go of Teddy's hand and sat up. Straightening her school robes. Hoping that if she didn't acknowledge her momentary dread and trying to conceal herself away from Rowle's piercing glare.

"Thank you," Delphi said silently implying her thanks for more than just his reassurance and quick thinking but for everything. For his grandma offering her to stay with them and for agreeing to be her friend back at Diagon Alley.

"Oi! Hello! Nobody would mind if I sit here?" A girl yelled, poking her head in.

"Ah!" Thalle screamed and pulled the cover for Doctor's cage over his head thinking that the fearful ghost, which had gotten scarier and meaner inside his mind with each passing second, had gotten on and was now coming into their compartment. He remembered his sister Tiva's parting words from the night before, "what comes around goes around, dear brother" after his brilliant prank of pretending to be a rogue Dementor to scare his two baby sisters. Maybe there was something to that Karma thing after all. "Go away!"

"Thalle!" Delphi hissed her rebuke still cautious of Rowle's depressing, threatening presence outside, somewhere. "Please ignore him at the moment. I believe he thinks you're a ghost. Come in. Sit down."

The girl raised an eyebrow as everybody jumped at her voice, and at Delphi's explantation. "Did he now? And whatever for? Telling ghost stories, are we?"

"Something like that," Delphi answered the girl's question before introducing herself and everyone else in the compartment.

"Bloody hell! Who just bursts into a room like that?" John scoffed.

"Yeah! Who does that?" Thalle agreed as he slowly lowered the cage cover and replaced it over Doctor's cage quickly trying to forget that he had hidden under a blanket like a child instead of facing his fears like the mature first-year student that he was. Maybe no one noticed, he silently hoped as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with the special cloth.

"Oh did I mention that he's a hypocrite too?" Chelsea whispered to Delphi and Teddy.

Delphi shook her head no.

"Well, he is," Chelsea said, before turning her attention the new girl. "And your name?"

"Ileana Flint at your service." The girl grinned. "Nice to meet all of you!"

"And nice to meet you too," Teddy said.

Delphi nodded her agreement as she eyed the window still fearful if she pulled aside the shade and peered out she would find Rowle's angry face on the other side. Her guardian was furious.

"Finally! About time." Thalle exclaimed as the train issued an alert toot from its whistle and the soft hissing of wheels coming active preceded the train's departure from Kings Cross and away from everyone still standing on 9 ¾.

Delphi took a long breath and let it out slowly. They were off to Hogwarts and Rowle hadn't boarded the train. She was free. Embolden she raised the shade and watched the passing scenery of London pass by.

"We're really going to Hogwarts, Teddy." Delphi beamed as Thalle began a discussion with John about the new Ministry's ruling that werewolves were to be considered 'beings' again.

Teddy smiled at her too, "It's all very exciting isn't?"

"It is," and it was a little scary if she was completely honest with herself. Forcing herself not to think about the hoard of butterflies fluttering about her stomach she fell back on one secure ice-breaker presented in Whisp's etiquette and manners book two, part three:

"What House are you planning to be in?" Delphi asked everyone.

"I don't know really." Ileana shrugged. "mum and dad said that they didn't care which House I'm in. My mum was from Gryffindor and my dad was from Slytherin, so those would do."

"But why Slytherin?" John asked wrinkling his nose. "it's the bad House of Hogwarts, not a single witch or wizard who has come out of the House of Slytherin was good."

"True," Thalle agreed quickly nodding his head. "it was You-Know-Who's old House."

Delphi frowned and turned toward John and Thalle but before she could defend Slytherin Teddy did it for her.

"That's not entirely true," Teddy said defensively. "my grandma was a Slytherin and my cousin was a Slytherin, and even my godfather said that the bravest man he's ever known came from Slytherin."

Delphi smiled at Teddy in thanks before adding, "And my parents were Slytherin and I hope I get sorted there and I'm not bad."

Thalle shook his head and looked at Delphi, Teddy, and Ileana mystified before beginning to think about what they had said. Maybe not all Slytherins were bad exactly.

"Though personally, I think I'm a Hufflepuff," Teddy said proudly, to which John snorted.

"The lame House?"

"Shut it, John!" Chelsea hissed, hitting him.

"Oi!" Thalle exclaimed sitting up straight and puffing out his chest. "Hufflepuff is not lame! My father, his father, his father's father, and his father were all sorted into Hufflepuff and I'm going to be Hufflepuff too just you wait and see."

"What House do you want to be in since you have so much to say," Ileana said, now annoyed by John.

"Gryffindor! The best House Hogwarts has ever had!" John exclaimed.

"He mistakes his foolish for bravery," Chelsea mumbled loudly for everybody to hear.

Delphi and Thalle shared a small smirk.

"Fair enough. Can't really expect a Gryffindor to be diplomatic. It gets in the way of their 'bravery'." Thalle remarked, his small smirk growing as he returned the well-implied barb to rectify John's previous slight on Hufflepuff.

John turned red as everyone laughed, and Chelsea childishly stuck her tongue out. She was looking very smug at how everything turned out.

"I told you that mouth of yours would get you into loads of trouble." Chelsea teased.

"Oh shut up," John muttered, slightly dunking his head.

"What House do you want to be in, Chelsea?" Delphi asked after recovering from her laughter. She hadn't laughed this much since she was two.

"I don't really know, nobody has said Ravenclaw, yet. So Ravenclaw." Chelsea decided.

"Decent House. My mum was Ravenclaw and she's made good. She's a vet." Thalle explained, approving of Chelsea's decision. "and you can have the whole girl in an ivory tower thing going for you."

"And you won't see your brother on certain days," Teddy added.

"Yes, I would like that a lot actually," Chelsea chuckled.

Delphi shook her head and turned her attention to the passing scenery. It looked like they had moved away from London and was now speeding past green fields and small patches of woods.

A knock on their compartment door pulled Delphi away from her sightseeing to see an elderly witch with a trolley of what appeared to various boxed treats and candies.

"Yes! The Honeydukes Express is here!" Thalle exclaimed happily reaching into his pockets for some money his parents' had given him as the trolley witch slowly opened the door.

"Candy from the trolley, dears?"

"Yes, I want something," Thalle answered as he leaped to his feet and made his way to the trolley in a surprisingly fast fashion. "Two Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please."

Delphi frowned. The smell of the candy had reminded her that she hadn't eaten in two days. The excitement and nervousness of whether she would make it to Hogwarts or not had finally faded and now, she was only left with the realization of how hungry she was, bu sadly, she had spent the last of her money on the ride over to Kings Cross that morning. The Knight Bus was a godsend but it also required coins to ride.

Everyone else followed suit, Ileana had gotten four Chocolate Frogs and two Cauldron Cakes; Chelsea chose two Pumpkin Pastries and John had gotten Licorice Wand and a Cauldron Cake. Teddy had gotten two of everything: Bertie's Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes and split them between him and Delphi.

Delphi thanked Teddy and secretly vowed that she would treat him one day to something before happily munching down on her Licorice Wand quickly followed by her Cauldron Cake, Pumpkin Pastie, and her Chocolate Frog. The latter she was able to prevent from escaping through the compartment's window thanks to Teddy's quick reflexes.

As the six first years ate their chocolate feast they talked and discussed various things. Like what candy was the best, what Chocolate Frog cards did everyone get, which British Quidditch teams looked the most promising of the upcoming season (resulting in a tie between Appleby Arrows and Falmouth Falcons being the group's favorite to make it to the World Cup), and what classes each student was looking forward to the most.

"Care of Magical Creatures. It's the best class." Thalle remarked as he finished his last flavored bean, thankfully, a rice pudding flavored one instead of mashed potatoes. He hated mashed potatoes.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Delphi added as she finished the last of her Chocolate Frog.

"Transfiguration," Teddy said, before adding. "it will be easy for me."

"How come?" Ileana asked.

Instead of answering her, Teddy mimicked John's look and grinned. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Bloody Hell!" John exclaimed. "I look amazing!"

"Narcissistic," Chelsea said.

Delphi giggled, she blamed the influx of chocolate she had eaten for her sudden outburst and shook her head. "Show off," she teased, playfully sticking out her tongue at Teddy's antics. His ability not being a surprise for Delphi, seeing as Teddy had confided in her through one of their many correspondences.

"Who me? I never show off." Teddy said innocently as he shifted back to his regular form.

"Right," Delphi enunciated slowly, sarcasm evident in her voice. "and Hogwarts really has five Houses instead of four."

"Have you two met before?" Ileana asked, amused by the two's interactions.

Teddy nodded, "We've been friends since we were seven."

"Four years?" Chelsea said impressed. "Keeping childhood friends gets weird the older you get, I think."

"Don't know about weird but it sure gets harder," Thalle remarked wrapping his mouth with his sleeve. "When we're younger, like three, it's easy to make friends. Just meet another three year old and find one common thing you like and, bam, you're fast friends for life."

Ileana nodded. "That's true. As you get older, you start liking different things and sometimes people can't respect other's differences and they drift apart because it's awkward. You're not the same person you were as a child."

Delphi's smile faded as a new tingling of fear began to foster from Ileana's words. Would she and Teddy drift apart one day? Merlin, she hoped not. He was her only friend, well besides his grandma Andromeda but she had the feeling if Teddy drifted then his grandma wouldn't be far behind. Wand wood didn't differ far from its tree after all.

"Yeah," Thalle agreed with Ileana. "I used to be friends with someone since forever and then during this last year we stopped being friends. Drafted apart just like you said. He couldn't stand Muggle culture while I embrace it. I guess it is just a part of life just like my mum says. You make friends and you lose friends."

"But some friends don't draft about, right?" Delphi asked, trying to sound merely casual even though she was hoping that "always friends" was real and attainable.

"Of course!" Teddy said smiling at her. "I will always respect your differences unless you say that chocolate is better than vanilla, then we have a problem there."

"But chocolate is better than vanilla," Chelsea said.

Teddy shook his head and mockingly glared at her. "Not unless you have had french vanilla or vanilla icing."

"Vanilla icing is delicious." Ileana agreed.

Delphi smiled and shook her head. "You know I don't like either. Strawberry is the best." or peach, she silently added as she offered the others some of her Bertie's Beans that were remaining. Sighing she added with a posh accent reminiscent of Rowle's, "then I guess we are stuck with each other, forever."

"Forever is a long time," Chelsea noted.

"When you have friends and family, you hardly notice," Teddy said.

"Right you are. Twenty minutes with your sisters prattling on about whether or not vampires really do sparkle when in the sun can seem like forever. I know." Thalle remarked before noticing the darkening sky outside. "we must be getting close. Twilight's not far off now."

"Sparkling vampires?" John repeated looking confused.

Thalle shook his head. "Mate, if you've escaped the hype, don't seek it. Nothing good will come from it."

"No, please tell us. I want to know about the sparkling vampires." Delphi encouraged leaning forward in her seat, still holding her now empty box of Bertie's Beans.

"Well from what I heard from my friend Victoire and her mom, is that they naturally sparkle in the sunlight," Teddy explained.

"They don't, you know, burn in the sunlight?" Chelsea asked confused.

"Nope."

"That's not accurate at all." Ileana frowned. "Is this a Muggle book?"

"Did they fall into a lot of glitter and that's why they sparkle?" Delphi wondered aloud.

"No, they just sparkling in the sunlight for whatever reason," Teddy said. "and yes it's a Muggle book."

"Muggles completely ignore logic," John said. "they think that they can do whatever they bloody please."

"Because they can," Ileana said in a deadpan voice.

Delphi shrugged Muggles were a complete mystery to her.

"Except for actually doing magic," Thalle snorted, "although, sometimes ignoring logic can be fun. Have any of you heard of Narnia? It has some weird illogical moments, like talking beavers and interplanetary pools, but it does have a better understanding of magic than most Muggle books."

"I've watched the movies but haven't read the books," Teddy said. "in fact, I didn't know it was based off a book series."

"What's a movie, again?" Delphi asked, trying to remember what Teddy had told her once years ago. "is it that thing like photographs but with sound too?"

"Sort of," Teddy said nodding his head.

"That sounds bloody spectacular! I suppose Muggles aren't too bad," John said.

"I love Muggle movies." Thalle added, "action movies are the best. Never a dull moment and they have explosions. Many, many explosions."

"Well, of course, you'll think that," Ileana said rolling her eyes. "Are any other types of movies out there?"

"Yes, there's fantasy and comedy," Teddy said. "drama, romance, and horror."

"Horror?" Chelsea repeated, her eyes wide.

John grinned. "What kind of horror are we talking about here? The gory kind? Or the supernatural bit?"

"Hmm, both, I think." Thalle shrugged. "horror and suspense are more my sister Tiva's thing than mine. . . Although, Saw was pretty intense. Needed more explosions, though."

Ileana rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her seat. "It looks like the train is slowing down, now that we're getting closer and closer to Hogwarts I'm a bit nervous. The excitement is beginning to wear off."

"Excitement's wearing off?" Thalle scoffed. "this is Hogwarts. We're finally away from home and doing things on our own."

"I know what you mean, Ileana," Delphi replied softly, offering a, hopefully, reassuring smile at Ileana. "I'm a little nervous too."

"Girls," Thalle muttered, shaking his head. He would never fully understand them even if he lived to two hundred.

Ileana smiled back at Delphi. "Thanks. I wonder… if we get sorted into different Houses would we stop being friends? That's what usually happens when a friend gets sorted into another House."

"I wouldn't think so," Teddy said reassuringly.

"I think," Delphi began slowly. "if we want to be friends that we can be friends even when wearing different colors. Probably won't be easy but one thing I do know for sure is that life isn't easy. You have to work for it."

John blinked. "Wow, that was oddly inspiring."

Ileana smile turned into a wide grin. "I think you're right Delphi. I'll certainly do want to be your friend, no matter what Houses we're in."

"Friends." Delphi nodded and returned Ileana's grin with one of her own.

"Count me in too," Thalle leaned forward placing his hand in front of him which was met with confused looks from his friends. Rolling his eyes he quickly explained, "I thought we would do that neat 'Three Musketeers' thing with our hands. You know, 'All for one and one for all'?"

Delphi blinked. It was an interesting idea this "All for one and one for all" declaration but would it work with six instead of three? "Can we be the Six Musketeers of Hogwarts or does it have to be three?"

"I don't see why not." Thalle shrugged. "they had four with an unofficial fifth Musketeer by the end of everything. We can skip all the fighting and intrigue and start with six."

"Alright," Delphi tentatively placed her hand on top of Thalle's, still unsure what she was suppose to do, and looked around at everyone in the small compartment before stopping at Teddy. "Teddy?"

"Of course," Teddy said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"I don't see why not." Chelsea shrugged doing the same.

"I'm definitely in!" Ileana placed her hand above Chelsea's.

"I suppose," John sighed pretending to be reluctant.

Thalle nudged John and smirked knowing John was pretending. Who would pass up friendship?

Delphi looked down from their joined hands back up to Thalle. "What do we do now?"

"Oh, just follow my lead." Thalle cleared his throat. "all for one," he lowered his hand as the others quickly repeated his action and words. "and," he paused smiling at everyone choosing to ignore John's annoyed eye-roll. He had always wanted to do this. "one for all!" everyone exclaimed as they matched Thalle's upward movement and break. "there. That's how you do it!"

"Will we do that often?" Delphi asked finding she had quite enjoyed it.

Thalle shrugged. "Probably. Don't kno-"

A voice broadcasting throughout the train interrupted Thalle. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage and any pets on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Finally!" Thalle grinned before remembering that he had yet to get dressed into his school robes. "Blimey! We have five minutes to change into our robes!"

Delphi blinked as she saw the rushed movements of Thalle and the others as they grabbed their robes to put on. The next few minutes they took turns on who would wait outside while the others got dressed. Ladies first then the guys. Just as the trained rolled to a stop the boys opened the door all dressed in their plain robes. They had barely made it.

"Blimey, wouldn't it have been embarrassing to be the only ones not dressed in robes?" John asked as he straightened out his robe.

"Yeah, we would never have lived it down," Thalle agreed as he adjusted his hat and checked his tie.

Delphi smirked glad she had worn her robes to Kings Cross. The mad rush would have caused her nerves, even more, trouble.

As they stepped down onto the outside platform nestled amidst tall, old trees a booming voice was ushering first years together.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

As they approached the source of the voice Delphi drew back and closer to Teddy. It was that half-giant, Hagrid, from Diagon Alley four years ago.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!" he paused as he surveyed the thinning crowd for any more first years. Satisfied that none had wandered off elsewhere he turned, holding his lantern high. "Mind yer step! Firs' years follow me!"

Delphi automatically sought out Teddy's hand and tried her best to not stumble and muddy her robes. It was quite a rocky, slippery, and steep path but thankfully none of the Six Musketeers slid down.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here."

Delphi tried to prepare herself for the sight but when she followed Teddy past the bend and saw the old castle with glowing windows standing tall beyond a large lake on a mountain top she too joined the voiced awe everyone reverently uttered. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite being a thousand years old, a scene for a bloody battle, and rebuilt was a truly magical sight.

Hagrid's next words snapped everyone from their mutual wonder and back to the moment. "No more'n four to a boat!"

The Six Musketeers glanced at each other and realized that they couldn't all go. They hesitated for a few moments before Ileana smiled and took Chelsea's hand.

"We won't be separated for too long, and Chels on the way here you kept saying that you wanted some distance from your brother," Ileana pointed out. "Besides, the whole point of Hogwarts is to meet new people, or at least in this case."

Teddy and the others nodded, Ileana's words making perfect sense. It would only take a couple of minutes or so to cross the lake, then they would be back together again.

"You're right, Ileana." Delphi reluctantly let go of Teddy's hand.

The seven boats that had been laid out for their journey across the black lake were almost all full. One of the seven was Hagrid's and each of the remaining six seemed to have one spot open. The other first years taking their seats as they debated breaking up.

The Six Musketeers took their seats and with a shout of, "Forward!" from Hagrid the small boats lurched forward all at once. Slowly sailing across the silent lake toward the towering castle.

"Heads down!" Hagrid warned as Delphi's, Teddy's, and Thalle's boats reached the overhanging cliff. Everyone hunched or bent down as they passed through the ivy curtain and into a wide, long cavern that lead them onto a small, hidden harbor where they stepped back onto solid ground.

"This way! Watch yer step, now! Keep yer eyes on mine lantern and don't look down!" Hagrid advised his lantern high over his head as they began to climb up an old carved footpath that had been hewn out of the mountain centuries before.

"It hard to believe that eleven years ago, this school was destroyed beyond repair," John whispered.

"Not beyond repair…" Ileana started.

"No need to be technical." John scoffed.

Both Delphi and Chelsea quietly giggled and Ileana gave him an innocent smile.

"It's almost like it's," Thalle paused a playful smile tugging on his lips, "magic."

"Will you all be quiet," hissed a spectacled blond boy.

Ileana raised an eyebrow. "Well, _sor-ree,_ uptight much?"

Chelsea fought off a smile and hit Ileana on her shoulder.

 _"Ow!"_

The spectacled boy frowned. "This is not the time for hilarity."

"Hilarity." Ileana mocked under her breath, rolling her eyes. "So formal."

"Better formal miss than a common simpleton."

 _"Excuse me?!"_

"What is your name, mate?" Thalle asked taking a step toward the boy his brows raised. "Mister Killjoy or Pompous Prat?"

The blond boy pushed his glasses back up his nose and shook his head. Delphi saw that he also carried a book in his left hand. One that had the famous Hogwarts crest inscribed into its cover. She found his accent and attitude too similar to Rowle's and she narrowed her eyes at the boy suspicious of his obvious swank.

"No," he enunciated slowly before he cleared his throat and sharply bowed. "Howard Philip Blotts the second, from the London Blotts at your service." he looked both Ileana and Thalle up and down dismissively before intoning, "and what pray tell are your names?"

"Thalle Bertram Steward the first, from the Reading Stewards." Thalle replied mocking his formal, posh tone. "and you can peddle your services elsewhere, mate!"

"Wait," Teddy said, giving Howard an apologetic smile. "I believe that we've got on the wrong foot, my name is Edward Remus Lupin by I go by Teddy."

Teddy offered his hand to the blond boy who looked down at the offered hand and back to Teddy before sniffing. "Perhaps," he allowed as he took Teddy's hand and they shook. "pleasure to meet you, Edward. Now I fear our contretemp has made us fall behind. I would recommend rejoining them posthaste."

"Contretemp? Posthaste?" Thalle muttered to John and Ileana whispering further, "how old is he? Thirty?"

Ileana giggled.

The seven students hurriedly made their way up the mountain and out onto a grassy field meeting Hagrid who had apparently been going back to fetch them.

"There yer are. Nobody hur'?" Hagrid asked looking them over for any signs of injury nodding when they quickly shook their heads no. "good," he smiled before turning and ushering them forward. "yer keeping everyone waiting. There's a sorting to be done, now. Follow me."

When they had rejoined the other students, who looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and irritation, at the big double oak doors Hagrid counted everyone present.

"Everyone here, now?"

Everyone nodded and Hagrid turned and knocked four times on the door.

Delphi blinked in surprise as a small man dressed in a purple colored three piece suit with coattails opened the door and smiled a friendly, welcoming smile at everyone.

"The firs' years, Professor Flitwick," Hagrid introduced taking a step back from the doorway, his lantern now hanging down by his side.

"Thank you, Hagrid. No trouble I hope?"

"No, just some lost their way for a moment but I found them."

"Thank you again, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." the Professor turned from looking up at the half-giant back to the first years. "Follow me, students."

Delphi's eyes widened as she saw four ghosts drifting by stop and greet them.

"New students! Welcome to Hogwarts." greeted the ghost dressed in a monk's habit. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

"Ah!" Thalle screamed and jumped back behind John. "Ghosts!"

"No fear child. We won't hurt you." said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights. "Although, do be careful of Peeves he is a poltergeist and quite a nuisance."

"He's has calmed since the battle. He isn't that bad, now Nicholas," a ghost with chains and blood stains deafened. His stern, cold voice added to his bloody appearance made Delphi step closer to Teddy and Ileana.

Just as Nicholas was about to voice his disagreement the fourth ghost hovered closer to the student, floating between the two ghosts, Delphi brows furrowed as she saw it was a lady ghost. "We are holding up the sorting," she turned her attention to the Professor who had stopped to allow the ghosts their greeting of the students. "do continue Flitwick. The sorting waits for no man."

"Wonder what that means," John muttered to Thalle as they resume their journey.

"I don't know mate but I might join you in Gryffindor." Thalle shivered. "I really don't like ghosts."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed there were four ghosts." Ileana pointed out. "I think that each House has a ghost."

Thalle paled. "It's going to be a long seven years," he muttered shaking his head as he accepted his fate.

Ileana shook her head and stopped the urge to laugh at Thalle.

"It won't be too bad," Teddy said reassuringly.

"Maybe," Chelsea added.

Delphi was about to add that they had said they wouldn't - couldn't hurt them when they were ushered into a small room aside a noisy hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Flitwick began. "the start-of-term feast will begin momentarily but before you can join in the banquet you will be sorted into your Houses. This is an old and important ceremony. Important in that during your schooling here you will be in one House and hopefully, one that will become a second family for you while within these hallowed walls. You will share classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and study in your House common room. There are four Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Each House has their own history, element, ghost, and traits setting them apart from the others but remember, the four Houses make Hogwarts what it is. United we stand and divided we would fall. Outstanding and disappointing witches and wizards have graduated from each House.

"While your tutelage here at Hogwarts your successful accomplishments will earn your House points but rule-breaking will lose your House points. Every year's end we compare each Houses' points and award the House Cup to whichever House won the most points. The House Cup is a great honor and a trophy will be placed in the trophy hall. Inscribed with the names of the top three contributing students from that House for that year.

"I am sure you will be a credit to whichever House becomes your own. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a moment and it will be done in front of the whole student body and teaching staff. If you want to tidy yourselves I would do it now." He paused as he looked at them. "I shall return when the ceremony is ready. Please wait here, quietly."

Delphi double checked her appearance as Flitwick left them alone in the room. Her robes were a tad wrinkled and she had a few smudges of chocolate on her tie. Taking out her handkerchief, one of her late father's which had been left when she had been handled over to Rowle, and began to rub off the chocolate smudges from her tie. She couldn't really do anything about the wrinkles but she still tried to pat them out of her skirt and outer robe.

"Well this is it," Chelsea said, looking at her new friends and twin brother. "The moment we've all been waiting for."

"And no matter what happens, we'll always be friends," Ileana said smiling.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "I suppose it would be inappropriate to do the 'one for all, and all for one thing' right?"

"I would think so," John complained half-heartedly.

"Nah, it's never inappropriate for our rallying friendship cry." Thalle corrected moving to put his hand down in front of him and his friends.

Delphi pocketed her handkerchief and grinned as she joined Thalle, placing her hand on top of his.

"Come on Hogwarts Musketeers," Thalle pleaded looking at the others.

Teddy smiled and placed his hand on top of Delphi's quickly followed by Ileana, Chelsea, and a reluctant John.

"Together this time, okay?" Thalle asked before he began the chant and the others followed suit:

"All for one and one for all!"

"Did they just do the Three Musketeers cry?" Blotts asked incredulously turning to a girl beside him who nodded amused from the small show before them.

"I guess they're friends," she remarked, shrugging.

"Form a line," Flitwick began opening the door. "the Sorting Ceremony is about to start, move along now." Flitwick studied the line of students and hummed approvingly. "Follow me."

Delphi gasped as she saw the grandeur of the Great Hall. The ceiling towered over them and she could see a faint trace of the night's sky above her.

"The final battle destroyed much. The enchanted ceiling is just one of its many victims." Howard Blotts informed the same girl who had been standing next to him and was now in front of him as he tsk-tsked the cruelties of war.

Trying not to think about what the war took from her, her family, she watched the enchanted candles bob up and down as they hovered above five long tables. Rows of students were gathered among four of the five tables and Delphi guessed each House by its placement according to the banners placed on the far wall, behind the fifth. The fifth table was at the end of the hall and was raised above the others and she saw Hagrid sitting to the left of a stern elderly witch in emerald-green robes that sat in the middle of the fifth table. Headmistress McGonagall, Delphi assumed before blinking in surprise. There at the end of the same table was a Centaur who looked at her with a curious expression. She had read briefly about Centaurs but she had never seen one in person and his piercing gaze held her. She mentally wondered what subject he taught before bumping into Teddy.

The line had come to a stop and the grand hall was now eerily quiet.

"Sorry," she whispered softly to Teddy as Flitwick placed an old, odd hat onto a four-legged stool.

"It's quite alright," Teddy whispered back.

What now? Delphi pondered before the hat twitched and a rip near its brim opened and the hat began to sing:

 _You might think me a trinket,_

 _An old hat who's seen better days,_

 _But I still have a secret,_

 _I read your secrets to appraise,_

 _Which House to put you, moppet?_

 _(That's my ambition, always.)_

 _Brave and bold? Gryffindor you go,_

 _Patient? loyal? Hufflepuff be,_

 _Cleaver? Unique? Ravenclaw blow,_

 _Sly? Slytherin will be the key._

 _Family ties hold you back,_

 _Be yourself! Don't pretend son!_

 _Come on children, I don't bite,_

 _The Sorting Song is now done,_

 _Now let us begin, alright?_

Applause filled the Great Hall and the hat bowed to each of the House tables before becoming motionless again.

"When your name is called you will approach the stool, sit, and put on the hat to be sorted to your respected Houses." Flitwick walked to the stool and unrolled a parchment which he began to read. "Alvarado, Marvin."

Delphi swallowed as she observed a tall, sandy blond boy approach the stool and put on the hat. The hat had become animated again but she could not hear anything he was saying to Marvin till it straightened itself and proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blotts, Howard."

So, the hat would decide which House each of them would go. It made better sense than her imagination of the sorting; being sorted at wand-tip by one of the Professors; she supposed but it did nothing to lessen her mounting nerves. Her fate rested in the hat's hands, so to speak.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat declared as Blotts joined the Ravenclaw table.

"Collier, Alexandra."

The girl that Blotts had been talking to, took her seat on the stool as she put on the hat and in a second the hat yelled Ravenclaw again as a frowning Alexandra joined Blotts.

Nina Doyle was next and took a full minute before she was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was followed by Marek Ebner and Sherri Fleming, the first Slytherin and second Gryffindor of their year before Ileana was called forward to be sorted. As Ileana passed Delphi offered a smile of encouragement to the first of their Six Musketeers group to be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Delphi gasped. Ileana had expected either Gryffindor or Slytherin, not Ravenclaw. Delphi's smile faltered, as did Ileana's, as she watched her new friend reluctantly joined Collier and Blotts at the Ravenclaw table. Delphi had secretly hoped that Ileana would be in Slytherin with her and, not for the first time, she was scared that she wouldn't get her wish to be placed in the same House as her parents.

Teddy took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked down at her hand before looking back up at Teddy as the next student was sorted into Hufflepuff. His back was to her, as he was watching the sorting ceremony moved along sorting students, she returned his reassuring squeeze and returned her attention back to the hat.

Not a moment later her turn came:

"Rowle, Delphini."

Suddenly a few hushed whispers began to stir around her as she took her seat on the old stool and gently placed the hat upon her head. Obscuring the Great Hall both visually and audibly.

 _"Ah, now what do we have here?"_ The sorting hat said. _"There's no doubt to where you're going but this is very curious indeed."_

"What's curious?"

 _"You're history, of course, it's all here in your head. There's no doubt that you belong to Slytherin. Very resourceful, cunning, and ambitious, you'll go a long way in Slytherin."_

"Then why are you trying to convince me?"

 _"No objections eh? No student are the same but a long time ago there was one student who had the same potential and he turned it down to be a Gryffindor._ "

"I _want_ to be in Slytherin."

 _"Determination, I see. That's not always good but it's very obvious that you belong in-"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Grinning Delphi joined Ebner at the Slytherin table. She returned his nod of greeting briskly before turning her eyes back to Teddy as he was sorted into Hufflepuff, the hat barely touching his head. Next, the twins, Chelsea and John, were both sorted into Gryffindor. Poor Chelsea had not gotten her wish after all.

Several students later the last of the Six Musketeers, Thalle, was sorted into Hufflepuff alongside Teddy.

"Rowle, wasn't it?"

Delphi tore her attention away from the student currently getting sorted to a black haired boy across from her.

"Yes."

"Lucas Ortega," he introduced himself bowing his head slightly. "pleasure to meet you Delphini."

"Delphi," she corrected, "and likewise." she returned just as the last student was sorted into Slytherin and joined them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Minerva McGonagall began, clapping her hands together as she stood, "Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts! Before the banquet begins, I have a few words to say to you all. First years - and older students as well - should note that the forest, the Forbidden Forest, on the grounds is forbidden to all students.

"Unless," she raised a finger, "you are escorted by a professor or staff member. Am I perfectly clear?" she paused as she scanned the crowded hall before her, a hint of a smile on her lips, as almost every head nodded and bobbed yes. "Now, let us eat."

Delphi looked down and grinned as she saw her previous empty plate was now laden down with food. Ham and roast chicken. Potatoes, corn, and peas. She had never seen so much food on her plate before. She wouldn't be able to eat it all.

It was truly a feast.

* * *

Rowle sighed and rubbed her aching head as she sat beside her youngest sister Rosalyn's bed in the distant corner of the Janus Thickey Ward.

She hadn't stepped foot back into St Mungo's since her brother Lester had died seven years ago from extensive wounds received in an unfair and surprise duel between three Aurors. All thanks to a two-year-old Delphini's tantrum stirring up the brats strong wish-magic and sending Lester from the cover of their safe home to the main entrance lobby of the Ministry. . . even with his fast reflexes, he had honed during his years as a Death Eater, he had been outnumbered and couldn't survive the joined forces of bloody Potter, Weasley, and that fool Longbottom. He had died in St Mungo's later that very night and Rowle had taken to the bottle within the hour of her brother's death and hadn't looked back.

All thanks to that burdensome Delphini. If only Euphemia hadn't been secretly in love with Rodolphus and had blindly agreed when he had handed her his child to watch and care for during his imprisonment in Azkaban. She had been a blind, stupid fool of a woman believing his boasts that no prison could keep him long.

She had also held on to her ridiculous fantasy that with time she would win his affections and replace his late wife and become Delphini's new mum for years after Rodolphus trial.

A foolish daydream that came to naught.

"Rosalyn, it's Euphemia," she paused knowing that the educated words of the Healer were true. That her sister couldn't hear her, not where she was. Trapped forever in a land of hellish nightmares by Euphemia's own hands. An eternal, neverending nightmare that had started thirty-three years ago.

"It has been awhile since I've been here. Lester is dead. Arial is still in Azkaban and, of course, father died during the war." she continued using this as a means to unload her heavy burdens.

"Delphini," she began whispering softly after she cast Muffliato discreetly around them. "I've talked to you about her before, she went off to Hogwarts today. . . She ran away and somehow got her supplies and her ticket - and I thought that when that deadline for getting into Hogwarts passed without any acceptance letter bearing her name meant she was a squib - and went to Kings Cross alone.

"I tried to stop her. Can you believe that Rosalyn? I almost tried to stop a pureblood from attending Hogwarts." she paused and looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at her feet. Her head pounding away from the sudden change of motion.

"Thank Merlin she had already boarded the train when I had gotten there or I would have done it. I would have dragged her away and locked her away in her room till she was seventeen." she shook her head and cradled it in her hands. "what has become of me, Rosa? I know Lester's surprise death hit me hard but that was years ago. Years! Almost a decade."

Silence surrounded the two sisters for several minutes. "I've never hit her. I - I haven't become like mama. Not completely." she finally whispered brokenly.

"I was supposed to watch and care for her. She is a Lestrange and poised to inherit a sizable vault when she comes of age, but after Lester's death, I couldn't see her without seeing her blinking him away to the Ministry and to his death."

She laughed lightly, humorlessly. "I am the biggest hypocrite. I did the same to you and I was older. I knew better than to let my magic go unchecked. To bubble up..." she trailed off before shaking her head. "I have to go. Visiting time is drawing to a close and I need a drink. I haven't had a good drink since yesterday."

* * *

 **The Six** **Musketeers**

Delphi Lestrange (Slytherin)

Teddy Lupin (Hufflepuff)

Chelsea McLaggen (Gryffindor) (Belongs to Ana)

John McLaggen (Gryffindor) (Belongs to Ana)

Ileana Flint (Ravenclaw) (Belongs to Ana)

Thalle Steward (Hufflepuff) (Belongs to Tee)


End file.
